A Bound Of Attention Span
by iliketurtles02
Summary: Twilight's tests a switcheroo spell, which was supposed to switch two ponies' color schemes, but instead switches her and Pinkie's bodies. One shot. No shipping in this fic, although I do like shipping them.


Please note: Whenever I address them as "Twilight" or "Pinkie," I'm referring to their minds, not their bodies. I hope everything is understandable.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes. She stared at the purple alicorn in front of her. "Pinkie-" she started to question, "where did you-"<p>

The purple alicorn looked startled. In a familiar voice she mumbled "Twi-liiiiight..."

Twilight looked closer and realized that the purple unicorn... was her. But how could that be, if she was right here-?

She looked at her own hooves. She had pink fur. "AH!" She screamed, processing what happened. "Oh no! The switcheroo spell didn't just switch our color schemes... it switched out minds!"

The purple alicorn, presumably Pinkie, stood up. "Wait, is that what happened? How can our brains switch anyway? Sounds like it would hurt."

"Pinkie, of course it happened! You're me! I mean- you're in my body!"

"Or..." Pinkie pondered, putting a hoof to her chin. "Maybe our _minds_ stayed the same and our _bodies_ switched."

"That's the same-" Twilight frowned. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. All I have to do is reverse the spell and everything will be just fine."

Twilight, in Pinkie's body, closed her eyes and concentrated. Pinkie in Twilight's body watched her do this.

One of Twilight's (now blue) eyes opened. "Something seems to be wrong with my horn" she stated.

"I dunno Twilight," Pinkie looked up. "It looks fine to me."

Twilight glanced at Pinkie Pie in her body and gasped. "Oh Celestia! You have my horn!"

"Yeah," Pinkie responded, unphased by the panic in Twilight's voice. "That means you get to teach me spells, right?"

"Oh no ohno ohnono nononono..." Twilight's eyes widened in fright, and she started slowly backing away from Pinkie. "This is very bad. A hyperactive crazy pony like you having total control of all my powers..."

With all of her new found energy she jumped into the air and screamed "EQUESTRIA IS DOOOOOOOOOOMED!"

Pinkie, in Twilight's body, cocked her head to the side with a puzzled look. "Hyperactive?" She asked. "Crazy? Psh, I'm as calm as ever."

As she said this, Twilight Sparkle in Pinkie's body was running in circles at top speed. Pinkie was first surprised, and then grew a look of concern. "Actually Twilight," she told her friend in a sedate manner, "I think _you're _being hyperactive and crazy right now."

Twilight stopped what she was doing and promptly rushed next to Pinkie, sweating a little and yelling "ME?!" But then they turned to look at the damage Twilight had done -a circle of dug up dirt lay where Twilight had been running around.

Twilight covered her mouth and gasped. "How did _that_ happen?!"

"You ran in a circle and dug a hole, silly." Pinkie explained.

"B-B-But," Twilight stammered. "I- I was just trotting in place, like I usually do to think, and-"

Once again, she stopped in the middle of her sentence to state her thoughts. A smile of relief formed on her face. "Oh, I get it! _You_, in my body, have my balanced energy, and _I _have your unbalanced sugar-high levels!"

Pinkie, in Twilight's body, frowned at Twilight. "Who you callin' unbalanced?" She asked.

Twilight ignored her and wiped away sweat. "Whew, Equestria's safe."

Pinkie's frown became an outright glare. "Oh yeah?" she muttered, stepping in front of Twilight and getting uncomfortably close. She shoved her hoof in front of Twilight. "Well, maybe YOU'RE the one who's crazy and unbalanced!"

Twilight stared back confused.

Pinkie didn't wait for a response. "I mean," she continued, "you're the one who screwed up this spell..." Pinkie's face was starting to turn red, "And and..." she continued frowning but kept looking at the ground, then the sky, then Twilight, and she lost her train of thought. Finally she sighed and bowed her head.

Twilight just stared, and finally asked "Pinkie... what are you even talking about?!"

Pinkie looked up, with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be trying to hurt your feelings."

Twilight echoed back "hurt my feelings?"

Pinkie nodded. "It's not your fault... everypony else does it too. Everypony else calls my a crazy, silly, STUPID pony... and they think it doesn't bother me, but it does."

Twilight was really surprised. Pinkie was... offended? "Oh my..." she muttered. "You're not joking, are you?"

Pinkie looked up and shot another glare. "YEAH Twilight!" she raised her voice. "I'M JOKING. Because everything I do is a JOKE! My feelings are SO FUNNY!" She smiled a fake smile -with her face still red and tears running down her face- and it was one of the most unsettling things Twilight's ever seen.

But it only lasted a second, and it was immeadiately replaced with more guilt and crying. "I'M SORRY!" she screamed. "I'M SORRY! I CAN'T BE MEAN TO YOU!"

She started bawling. Twilight put her hooves around her, into a hug, and stared with guilt and sorrow.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked, when Pinkie was done.

"I never told any of you guys..." she responded. "I don't know... I guess... I guess I never thought you'd listen when I..."

But Twilight was facing up and not looking at Pinkie at all.

"HEY!" Pinkie yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight's concentration went back to Pinkie. "I'm so sorry! I was listening, really, but there was this balloon-"

"Say no more!" Pinkie interrupted, with a chuckle. "I do the same thing all the-" she looked up. "Oh I see it!" And the two stared at the red balloon as it flied through the sky.

"Wait, before I forget!" Twilight in Pinkie's body exclaimed as they both walked to Twilight's treehouse. "I'm not trying to imply anything about your mental abilities, but when did you learn to use sarcasm? Oh, did that sound too mean? I didn't-"

"Oh, no offense taken!" Pinkie smiled. "Rainbow Dash taught me! Yeah, I think I used it right! Oh, speaking of teaching, you should teach me how to use that spell so we can go back to normal!"

"It's not that simple." Twilight explained. "Using magic is... like a reflex. You can learn spells, but you can't just learn how to use your horn. It's like... moving your ears."

Pinkie flapped her ears, then frowned. "You're right, but moving your ears is way easier."

Twilight tried to think. "Maybe Rarity could..."

Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie were at Twilight's treehouse. Rarity shook her hoof and told them to stand back, she was a little rusty.

Pinkie, in Twilight's body, cheered "Go Rarity!"

Twilight, in Pinkie's body, started bouncing (involuntarily) and said "I can't wait to be back to normal!"

Rarity's horn glowed as she started the spell. But it went in a different direction and she yelled "Ah!" as it bounced out the window. Suddenly, Rarity started glowing and then fainted.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up. "What?"

Pinkie and Twilight both figured out what happened.

"Well, if you're not Rarity..." Pinkie looked out the window, "then who-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spike's scream could be heard from a short distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should this be continued?**


End file.
